Gedichten
by delacoure-fleur
Summary: ik pen hier mijn gedichten neer. de meeste hebben te maken met harry potter. Sommige ook niet. De eerste gedichten zijn er al, voor iedereen die geinteresseerd is in de gedachten van een 12jarige...vooral hermelien.ron en hermelien.harry
1. Dan blijf ik van je houden

Als de brief is weggevlogen

als de woorden zijn verdwenen

als de inkt is uitgelopen

als er tranen zijn verschenen

blijf ik van je houden

Als de maan stop met schijnen

als de wereld wil vergaan

als het water wil verdwijnen

als de tijd stil wil blijven staan

blijf ik van je houden

als de zon niet meer wil komen

als het weer bitter is en kou

als er een einde komt aan dromen

hou ik nog altijd van jou.


	2. vampier

vampier

als je wordt gebeten;

wordt je een ander mens.

je oude leven vergeten,

en zelfs je diepste hartenwens.

het leven is niet eerlijk,

je blijft wie je bent, of niet.

mensen zal je pijn doen,

pijn, en enorm veel verdriet.

je bent een vampier,

laat je oude leven verdwijnen.

je voelt geen emoties,

laat de zon nooit meer schijnen.

en straks door jouw schuld,

zal het leven verdwijnen,

en de maan zal dan goud,

op je nachtmerries schijnen.

het einde van het gedicht,

het einde van het lied.

het einde van het leven,

het begin van verdriet.


	3. lieve kleine snaai

lieve kleine snaai

gouden vleugeltjes,

wiegen heen en weer

vliegen als gelijken

op en neer

ontwijken een beuker

bekijken een slurk

hij vliegt in een spurtje

net als een fles wordt ontkurkt.

en ziet daar de handen

van een beroemdheid

Harry bijt op zijn tanden

en maakt een einde aan de strijd.


	4. Ik heb geen andere keus

Snapt hij het niet?

Zijn rode haar,

zijn onbedwingbare lach,

was het maar waar,

dat hij wist wat ik in hem zag.

een rode sproet,

het vuil op zijn neus,

vind hij het goed?

want ik hou van hem heus.

en ben ik bang,

pak ik zijn hand,

kijk naar zijn lach,

wat is er aan de hand?

zijn hoofd wordt rood,

en hij schaamt zicht diep,

ik kijk ook geschrokken,

maar erg vond ik het niet.

een twist en een ruzie,

dat is maar een grap,

een teken, een hint,

die alleen ik snap.

Een kat,

ben ik niet,

een rat,

is hij niet,

wat is ons probleem?

als hij mij verlaat,

kom ik er niet over heen.

ik hou van hem echt,

ik hou van je, serieus,

maar als je dit leest,

ben ik weg, ik heb geen andere keus.


	5. mijn engels gedichtje

dear love,

jou don't love me

but i love you

jou must now it

because it's the trouth

i now you don't wanna belive it

you don't wanna now

and i don't wanna

let you go.


	6. samen

liefde

samen

hand in hand

loop in met jou

over het strand

samen

met een lacht van oor tot oor

loop ik met jou

tussen koren door

samen

met een blik op elkaar gericht

voel ik met jou

de zachte wind

samen

met jou bij mij

voel ik me gelukkig

voel ik me blij

samen

in warmte en in kou

wil ik zeggen

dat ik van je hou


	7. je zit niet klem

het begin voor een van mijn belachelijke songteksten :D

ik zit hier bij het raam

de wind fluisterd je naam

de bomen wiegen zachtjes heen en weer

nu wil ik echt wel weten

of jij me bent vergeten

verliefd zijn doet soms zeer

maar als ik nu

gewoon buiten naar de sterren lag te kijken

dan zou ik zien, dan zou ik zien

dan zou er blijken

ik kan je niet vergeten

ookal wil je dat niet weten

ookal hoor je dit niet uit mijn stem

je zit niet klem.


	8. mn kleine zusje

Van Fleurtje voor mn Gabrielle

---------------------------------------------------------------

je bent iemand die ik ken

die naar me luisterd, met wie ik praat

ik weet dat je geen familie bent

maar je bent mn zusje, dat er voor me staat

je bent mijn zusje

je bent mijn vriendin

ik stuur jou een brief

met een knuffel erin

al ben je geen familie

en ik ook niet van jou

jij bent het zusje

waar ik zo van hou


	9. de betekenis van 'liefde'

vriendschap en liefde

ligt heel dicht bij elkaar

maar houden van een vriendin

dat is geen ' liefde', nietwaar?

als ik zeg: ik hou van tekenen,

moet houden van dan 'liefde' betekenen?

als je zegt: ik hou van mn zus

geef jij die daarom een passionele kus?

ik wil duidelijk maken

liefde is niet enkel 'houden van'

het is iets bijzonder

dat je NIET verwoorden kan


	10. kon ik je maar bellen

kon ik je maar bellen.

koe is weggevlogen;

en nu ben ik hem kwijt

en ginny is onhandelbaar

omdat ze mij alles verwijt

Fred en greorge zijn altijd bezig;

en Percy wil ik toch niet zien

ik zat me hier dus te vervelen

toen dacht ik: Harry komt misschien!

ik schreef hem een brief

(met Percy 's uil)

toen liep ik tegen de muur

dat werdt een buil.

Harry kon niet komen

en weet je waarom

omdat die dreuzel niet wou

dat "die helse drukte" weer begon

(hij is gewoon bang, ja!)

Ik mis Hermelien enorm

als ik haar zie zeg ik gewoon

kon ik je maar bellen

maar wij hebben geen feletoon...


	11. die meid

dit gedichtje is in feite een van mn songteksten

en annetje, dit gaat ook op Radio Christina komen!

------------------------------------------------------

little girl, smart little girl

little girl, hard little girl

een hartenbreekster, dat is zij

ik houdt de tel echt niet meer bij

het is echt zo'n harde meid

geen enkele jongen wil ze kwijt

die meid

ja, die meid

elk meisje hier dat is jaloers

maar dat intereseerd haar toch geen moer

jongens verslint ze stuk voor stuk

nee niemand heeft bij haar geluk

die meid

ja, die meid

maar als ze nou een keer

echt verlieft zou zijn

dan kreeg ze volgens mij

geen enkele jongen nog klein

die meid

ja die meid

arme meid

die arme meid

----------------------------------------

over wie gaat dit?


End file.
